hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Veritas Stoppable
Veritas Stoppable The son of both Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable who lived in Middleton in America. Forced to travel when one of Drakken's schemes actually succeeded and managed to kill his parents Veritas took their communicator along with the naco royalties checks that his father had throughout the house and left to Japan after obtaining a passport and converting the American dollars into Yen so that he would have money while in japan. Training was the first thing he did when he got to Japan as he went to an old school that his father had gone to namely Yamanouchi and trained there under Hirotaka the new Sensei of the place and learned how to control Ki or life energy and channel it so that he could put it to use. After much training in the year before Hyakuji returned from the darkness it had been cast into Veritas was faced with his first real fight during his attempt to enroll namely a fight against Monkey Fist who had also moved to Japan if merely to escape from Drakken. Their fight would have been longer had not the FBI agents known as York and Rude along with some magical people intervened and aided Veritas in his fight against Monkey Fist. Deciding that before he could perform any more miracles he would need training Veritas decided to spend some of the Yen he had been saving up for the time he would need it the most in order that he could put it to use. Paying off a loan he took to obtain a motorcycle Veritas also began hunting for a mentor who could teach him how to use Ki in a way that was more efficient than the way he currently used it. Hospitalized due to a gun girl's attempt to kill him and his shield which consumed all of the Ki energy that wasn't needed to keep him alive he was in the hospital for a while. His body as a result of the sleep he was in matured while he laid on the bed and became more muscular in both the upper and lower body. This was a blessing that came to those who had given their all in a fight in order that they might continue. Meeting up with Yori the ninja who had assisted his father so many times Veritas has resumed his training yet again. Appearance : imghttp://i116.photobucket.com/albums/o15/VergilofSparda/sword.jpg[/img] His abilities are : Currently his abilities are 1. He can create Ki Weaponry for his use as weaponry. This technique takes a lot of concentration however and he rarely uses it. He can only summon one of these currently and that usually is in the form of a sword. He can also channel the Ki into a weapon that he wields giving it the power of a Ki Weapon. 2. Ki Energy Techniques - He can use Ki in several different attacks. 3. Ki Healing - He can heal using Ki but can't bring the dead back to life by any means. ns.